


A blast from the past

by Bacner



Category: Batman (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), DC Comics, DCEU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gotham, Iceberg Lounge, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Once upon a time, Killer Croc was in the Iceberg, when a face from his past made an appearance...
Relationships: Faith Lehane & Killer Croc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Note: this story is part of a series; previous installments should be read for better understanding.

She came in - tall, slim yet busty, dark in hair and in gaze, apparently unimpressed, oblivious and uncaring that this was the Iceberg, where Gotham's Rogues gathered when they wanted to. (Well, gathered may not've been the right word, but assembled made eve less sense, so gathered it was.) She was met with estimating and appreciating gazes, and met them with a challenge of her own. She was young and busty and female, never a good combo in Gotham, Batfamily or not, but... there was something in her gaze that suggested that she could handle herself... possibly, she was a metahuman? It didn't matter; most of the less prominent regulars would meet her gaze and realize, (consciously or not) that she was so not worth the hassle, young and nubile or not.

For her own part, the young woman made her way to the bar...which was actually quite sparse, since Killer Croc was actually there. Though he wasn't among the foremost of Batman's enemies, the reptilian metahuman was still very dangerous and best to be avoided...unless you were Batman. Or Superman. Or Bane. Or - someone along those lines...unless, perhaps, you were a stupid (or not so stupid) groupie (or not a groupie?). Then you walked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Killer Croc sighed and put down his drink before turning around. "Do I know you?" he asked, even as he frowned in thought - the young woman did appear to be somewhat familiar to him, actually.

"You remember Kakistos?" the reply was flat and unfriendly, despite the size difference (in Croc's favor).

"Kakistos? Yeah; not one of my best jobs - I hate working for vampires and the like..." Killer Croc trailed away as he looked at the young woman once more. "Oh. You're that Vampire Slayer that Kakistos planned on killing with the alligators. Um. Sorry?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go all Slayer on you?" the woman growled.

"I'm still human?" Killer Croc twitched. The metahumans had encountered Vampire Slayers through the ages and the results weren't usually pretty.

"Still unusual enough for me to swing it," the Vampire Slayer muttered, "and furthermore..." she inhaled and acquired a new shape, not unlike that of KC himself. "Kakistos' had left me a little present, so we can go at it from another angle altogether, see?"

"Fine," the reptilian metahuman exhaled again, twitching slightly (especially for him). "Let's go and take this outside."

They left. And didn't come back.

"...So, did Croc's missus just took him home from here - and his tab isn't paid?" someone, who remained unknown, commented from the back of the Iceberg.

There was no reply - at least not an immediate one.


End file.
